NCIS LA 7 - Help Me !
by mimimuffins
Summary: Quand une escapade shopping partagée entre Marty Deeks et Nell Jones dérive vers quelque chose de plus... [OS prenant place dans l'arc débuté par "Back to home" et "Undercover".] [Suite directe de "Merry Christmas"]


Après 5 ans de pause sur ce cycle, me voilà de retour sur mon arc Densi débuté par « Back to Home » et « Undercover ». Cinq ans, c'est long, mais mon arrêt brutal sur cette série est dû à des « priorisations » dans ma vie. Et après... Bah... j'ai eu du mal à y revenir, car le tout étant déjà écrit au 3/4, c'était un peu déjà « terminé » dans mon esprit. Et tant pis si ces suites n'étaient pas publiées.

Le premier opus de cet arc ayant été rédigé peu après la sortie du premier Avengers, j'avoue qu'après avoir été voir Endgames, un gros coup de nostalgie (et plus encore de culpabilité personnelle à ne pas aller au bout de mes créations) s'est emparé de moi. De quoi m'inciter à rouvrir mes vieux docs Word. Donc acte !

Pour ceux qui ne se souviennent plus de mes différents univers sur NCIS LA, j'ai trois pans bien distincts :

\- L'arc dit « Densi » : pure fiction, où nous nous trouvons, prenant son accroche vers la fin de la saison 3 et sans référence volontaire à la série.

\- Broken Arrow : toujours Densi et proposant une suite directe à l'épisode 4x24 (Une future suite à cette histoire est aussi prévue, sous forme d'un mini cross-over avec NCIS saison 11, si j'en trouve un jour le temps).

\- Solitary man : une fanfic dont le but premier était de cumuler des OS +/- indépendantes 100% Anti-Densi pour varier les plaisirs ^_-

Sur cette mise au point, retour à un couple d'amis que j'aime plus que tout avec cette nouvelle nano aventure partagée par Deeks et Nell ! L'une de ces fanfics sans intérêt dont on pourrait se passer. Mais elle reste une brique de ma plus grande histoire, alors je l'assume comme elle est.

Dernière chose, si cette bafouille inutile est volontairement publiée Après « Merry Chrismas », son intrigue a lieu Avant ! C'est juste que si je l'avais publié plus tôt, je spoliais la fin de l'opus n°6.

.

* * *

**HELP ME**

* * *

.

Alors qu'elle écoutait un message téléphonique laissé par Deeks sur son répondeur, Nell ne put retenir un rire bébête. Il avait osé !

Écoutant en boucle, la si célèbre tirade ayant ouvert le rideau sur la plus galactique des guerres futuristes : « Help Me, Nell Jones ! You are my Only Hope ! » [1], la jeune analyste s'échappa de sa tour de contrôle pour rejoindre l'homme en quête de son aide.

Ne voyant trace de ce dernier dans l'enclos, elle se rabattit sur son portable lui envoyant un sms simple et limpide : « WWH » [2]

Elle ne dut attendre qu'une petite minute pour le voir revenir de l'armurerie, en train de pianoter sur son smartphone. Il n'avait pas encore rejoint son bureau, rangeant le téléphone dans sa poche, qu'une réponse lui arrivait : « Midi. Downtown. Choisir la corde vouée à me pendre ».

Quand il releva les yeux, elle le fixa pour capter son attention. N'osant croire à ce que cela impliquait, elle avait besoin de sa confirmation. Ce qu'il lui accorda d'un simple signe de tête.

OH MON DIEU !

À sa bouche grande ouverte prête à hurler sa joie, Marty lui fit le signe bref de l'égorgement pour couper court à toute démonstration non désirée.

Aussi se contenta-t-elle de lever ses deux pouces en guise d'accord.

Bon Dieu, Marty Deeks allait acheter une bague dans le quartier où se trouvaient les plus grands bijoutiers de la mégalopole de L.A. !

NCIS LA

Toujours habillé de son costume sur mesure utilisé pour une brève incursion dans le milieu juridique - seul lieu où Hetty lui autorisait de jouer tant qu'il n'avait pas récupéré à 100% ses capacités physiques. C'est muni de son inséparable canne, vouée à compenser les faiblesses de son genou quand il ne portait pas sa prothèse, que Deeks décida de s'éclipser le temps de sa pause déjeunée. Si cela ne paraîtrait pas étrange que Nell doive s'absenter, lui avait son excuse toute trouvée !

\- Où vas-tu ? lui demanda sa partenaire en le voyant chercher ses clefs de voiture.

\- Au district. Je dois retourner de la paperasserie en retard à Bates.

\- Puisque tu y vas, peux-tu m'emmener ?

\- Nell ? questionna de nouveau Densi.

Ne s'attendant pas à ce que son amie se raccroche à son mensonge, Deeks n'en rebondit pas moins à sa perche... Enfin, il l'aurait fait si seulement on lui en avait laissé l'occasion.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda cette fois-ci un Callen simplement curieux et donc bien inconscient de leur compliquer la tâche.

\- Oh. Hetty m'a demandé d'aller chercher quelques infos dans leur salle des archives pour notre prochaine affaire. Elle m'a dit de voir avec Deeks, s'il pouvait m'y faire entrer sans que je ne pâtisse des remarques douteuses de ses collègues.

Acquiesçant le risque, Sam comprit sans mal la réflexion d'Hetty. Les flics pouvaient s'avérer lourds quand ils s'y mettaient. Mais il ne doutait pas que Deeks saurait lui faire une petite place dans sa jungle à lui. Ces deux là développaient de plus en plus des rapports frère/sœur que tous validaient avec bonté.

Finalement libérés de tous soupçons, c'est sans perdre plus de temps, que Deeks les dirigea vers le quartier souhaité.

\- Tu sais déjà où tu veux aller ?

\- Yep ! Un ami m'a conseillé une toute petite boutique en dehors des grands axes qui propose des pièces rares à tous les prix.

En stress pour le principal intéressé, ils entrèrent enfin dans « la » bijouterie, Deeks ne manquant pas de laisser passer Nell devant lui.

\- Messieurs dames ?

\- Bonjour... je... débuta penaud et incertain l'acheteur potentiel. Je viens pour une bague ! se reprit-il au plus vite.

\- De quel type ?

\- Fiançailles ! fini par compléter Nell, d'un clin d'œil à son comparse.

\- Serait-ce pour vous, mademoiselle ?

Aussitôt, les deux jeunes gens démentirent avec véhémence.

\- Non. conclus Nell. Je ne suis qu'une amie qui espère jouer prochainement les demoiselles d'honneur.

\- J'espère. rebondit Deeks.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, si Kensi m'oublie pour ce rôle. Je me contenterais d'être ton second témoin. le taquina-t-elle pour la forme.

\- Il faudra déjà qu'elle dise oui. Et soyons réaliste, Nell. Les chances que cela arrive restent minimes.

\- Marty...

Si Nell était surprise d'un tel pessimisme. Elle pouvait toutefois comprendre en partie d'où cela venait. Tous connaissaient Kensi pour être inflexible sur le pan des sentiments et avant tout bloquée sur l'idée du mariage depuis que Jack l'avait abandonné à quelques semaines du leur.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi une bague ? osa-t-elle finalement demander.

\- Disons que... Même si ce n'est pas suivi de la moindre cérémonie. Même si cela ne représente rien pour les autres. Je veux lui offrir quelque chose qui puisse matérialiser mon attachement pour elle. Que cela représente au moins pour nous deux, tout ce qu'implique une union : l'amour, la fidélité, la confiance, et surtout ma promesse de ne jamais l'abandonner.

Si Nell eut soudain les yeux embués à cette si belle déclaration, le bijoutier perçu lui à quel genre d'amoureux transi il avait à faire : un cœur tendre, emprunt d'une évidente timidité, certainement camouflée sous une couche d'humour.

Alors que Nell le poussa gentiment d'un coup d'épaule en signe de soutien, l'homme les ayant accueillit s'enquit d'en savoir un peu plus sur ce qu'il cherchait.

\- Puis-je vous demander votre budget ?

\- Réduit ?

\- Bien. Je vous propose dans ce cas, par commencer à regarder les pièces ici présentes.

Sauf que d'un seul regard, la simplicité des humbles solitaires fixés sur des anneaux en or jaune ou blanc n'eut guère l'effet escompté... rien ne sortait du lot aux yeux et au cœur de Deeks.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Voyons voir, jeune homme. Une bague doit absolument correspondre à la femme qui la portera pour qu'elle lui plaise. Certaine femme vont préférer le clinquant, d'autre le sobre, le cher, l'économe... Comment est la jeune femme de votre vie ?

\- Unique ?

Amusé, le bijoutier n'en était pas plus aidé. Se tournant vers la petite rousse à l'évidence bien plus terre-à-terre, il ne fut guère surpris qu'elle décrive son amie avec bien plus d'efficacité.

\- Grande, brune, élancée, sportive,

Ce à quoi Deeks ajouta, les yeux rêveurs.

\- Badass, élevée par les loups, addicte au sucre, doté d'un humour horrible, qui monopolise l'espace du lit, le volant, la radio et tout ce qui importe à notre travail...

Nell était à deux doigts de craquer et mourir de rire à sa vision de Kensi. Cela avait beau être vrai, cela n'avait vraiment rien de flatteur dit ainsi pour quiconque ne la connaissait pas. Mais qui pouvait se targuer d'être aimé avant tout pour ses défauts ?

Deeks poursuivant...

\- Vous voyez... Elle est si belle et moi si... moi. se moqua-t-il de lui-même. Mais elle reste. Elle m'offre son affection, son temps, son corps, son odeur de soleil et de poudre à canon.

Nell ne put davantage stopper son gémissement d'envie. Qui allait l'aimer un jour aussi profondément ?

Conquis par son étrange client qui dépassait de loin tous ces amoureux éperdus qu'il pouvait croiser jour après jour, l'homme lui présenta finalement deux plateaux couverts de bagues aussi diverses que jolies. Il n'y avait là rien d'extravagant ou de mauvais goût. Quant au prix, certes prohibitif, ils n'en restaient pas moins encore accessibles à son salaire de simple flic. Mais une fois encore, aucune pièce ne lui coupait le souffle à sa vue, malgré toute l'énergie de Nell à lui vanter le mérite et la beauté de chaque modèle.

\- Et celle-ci ? Tu ne la trouves pas belle ?

\- Si.

Comprenant qu'il était déçu, Nell interpella le bijoutier.

\- Vous n'avez vraiment rien de plus « unique ». reprenant finalement le premier mot de Deeks pour décrire Kensi.

\- J'ai bien quelques pièces plus atypiques. Mais leur prix l'est tout autant.

\- Pouvons-nous les voir ?

Si cela ne convenait pas, au moins n'auraient ainsi aucun regret et Deeks pourrait se rendre ailleurs. Après tout, il n'y avait aucune urgence pour lui trouver la bague parfaite... Mais le plateau couvert de velours noir présentant une dizaine de créations était à peine sur le présentoir qu'il la vit aussitôt !

Formée d'un entrecroisement de deux cerceaux en platine représentant le symbole de l'infini, entièrement recouverte de diamants roses, féminine, éclatante de pureté... mais aussi sobre et si... magique ! Une bague de princesse pour une héroïne rebelle trouvant au terme de sa grande aventure, l'homme aimé en la personne du simple écuyer aidé d'une marraine l'ayant conduit jusqu'à elle.

\- Celle-ci... indiqua Deeks, la gorge nouée.

Se saisissant presque tremblant du bijou, quand il croisa le regard de Nell, il sut qu'elle pensait tout comme lui. Mais si son amie l'accompagnait pour l'aider à ne pas se tromper dans son choix. Elle était aussi là pour l'empêcher de faire une trop grande folie.

\- Deeks... Je sais que tu ne veux pas l'entendre. Mais tu as vu le prix ?

Voyant les cinq chiffres annotés sur la micro étiquette liée à l'anneau, la joie ultime d'avoir trouvé l'élue se brisa devant la cruelle réalité. La bague parfaite était à l'image même de Kensi : unique et inaccessible.

\- Je...

Gêné, le bijoutier n'osa écraser un peu plus le cœur perdu d'amour de son client. Il était évident qu'il venait de tomber en hypnose devant sa pièce de choix. Sauf que cette dernière n'était rien de moins que la plus chère de ses créations personnelles. Et il avait beau parfois faire l'impasse sur sa commission, lorsqu'il tombait lui-même en amour envers les cœurs tendres franchissant sa porte, la bague comportait nombre de diamants. Ce qui lui imposait un tarif bien au-delà de ce que cet homme devait être en capacité de payer.

\- Deeks, je ne crois pas que Kensi voudrait que tu dépenses tant pour elle. ajouta Nell

\- Ne dit-on pas qu'il faut acheter une bague représentant un an de salaire ?

\- Cela n'en reste pas moins déraisonnable.

Il en était douloureusement conscient. Sauf qu'à présent, plus aucune pièce ne lui semblerait apte à rivaliser avec celle qu'il tenait du bout de ses doigts ?

Il n'eut finalement pas le temps de céder à la raison, que la porte s'ouvrait sur un nouveau client que la vendeuse venait de faire entrer. Un nouveau client qui s'avéra n'être qu'un leurre pour que deux autres hommes s'introduisent de force dans la toute petite boutique à la porte jusqu'alors sécurisée.

Soupirant pour sa part à en fendre l'âme, le flic ne faisait guère attention à ces nouveaux venus jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux ne tire au plafond, ou plus exactement dans la caméra de surveillance, interpellant ainsi toutes les personnes alors présentes !

\- TOUT LE MONDE AU SOL ! C'est un Hold Up !

Sérieux ?

Deeks ne voulut pas y croire.

C'était forcément une mauvaise blague organisée par Éric, Sam ou Callen pour se moquer de son désir d'acheter un tel bijou si tôt dans sa relation avec Kensi !

\- Je ne me répéterais pas ! Tout le monde à terre !

Laissant tomber son front sur la vitrine de dépit, Deeks ne réagit toujours pas comme demandé, malgré l'insistance de Nell déjà agenouillée et tirant sur son bras pour lui faire reprendre vie et la rejoindre au sol.

\- Deeks... Ahhh !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il était manutentionné par l'un des agresseurs qui le jeta au sol sans la moindre mesure. Au même instant, un autre hurla ses exigences !

\- Toi, le vieux ! Vide la vitrine dans ce sac. Et toi ma belle, va ouvrir le coffre !

Devant le statisme du bijoutier et de sa vendeuse, l'homme le plus bougeant s'énerva ! Mais avant qu'il ne finisse par tirer une balle sur celle qu'il jugeait dispensable, Deeks réagit par instinct sous les yeux effrayés de Nell qui n'en attendait malheureusement pas moins de sa part quand elle le vit bouger.

Suite à un coup de canne bien placée sur le bras du tireur, le projectile partit dans une vitrine qui explosa. De quoi faire crier d'effroi tous les gens aplatis au sol ainsi que la jeune femme visée, bien qu'alors sauve de toute blessure. Ne laissant pas le temps à leurs agresseurs de réagir plus avant, Deeks se releva de toute sa hauteur. Il n'y avait dès lors plus de jeune amoureux, timide et bredouillant. Pas plus qu'un flic en colère désireux de riposter. C'était là un homme de loi habillé d'un coûteux costume et dont l'attitude débordait d'arrogance et d'audace vile qui s'engageait dans la bataille.

\- Wow ! On se calme les gars ! Vol qualifié, c'est déjà suffisant pour ne pas ajouter : coups et blessures ou meurtre de sang froid !

\- T'es qui toi ? Le docteur House ?

Dingue comme tout le monde lui faisait cette remarque depuis qu'il avait cette foutue canne à la main. Sauf que si cela avait la saveur du fantasme dans la bouche de Kensi, il en était tout autre dans celles de délinquants de droit commun.

\- Non, crétin. C'est Maître Dixon pour toi.

Un patronyme qui convenait parfaitement à celui crié par Nell un peu plus tôt [3]. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu utiliser son propre nom. Mais c'était la règle dans les infiltrations. Votre cerveau ne fonctionnait que mieux sous un bon vieux mensonge. En tout cas, cela fonctionnait mieux dans son cas, lui offrant ainsi la possibilité de s'imprégner de son pseudonyme.

\- Je vous filerais bien ma carte de visite. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que vous en valiez la peine, aux vues de votre comportement.

Indéniablement pris par surprise par cet homme qui osait même se relever sans leur accord, devant les regards effrayés du reste des clients présents dans la boutique, le chef de gang se posta devant lui. Yeux dans les yeux.

\- T'as quelque chose à en redire ?

\- Un paquet de critiques constructives, effectivement.

\- Il veut mourir le costume ? l'interrompit le sensible de la gâchette

\- Plutôt faire quelques bénéfices sur votre dos. poursuivit-il en gardant ses yeux fixés au regard du leader.

Sachant qu'il n'avait qu'une carte à jouer et qu'il devait la sortir au plus vite avant que tout ne dégénère, Deeks fit quelques pas pour mieux se placer au centre des lieux et ainsi capter l'attention de son auditoire.

\- Alors, juste pour que vous compreniez. Cet homme n'a eu besoin que d'une demi-seconde à votre entrée pour appuyer sur la pédale déclenchant son alarme silencieuse pour appeler des secours. Cela n'en reste pas moins incompatible avec un casse rapide. Mais à vouloir trop jouer les Caïds en nous criant à tout va, vous avez déjà perdu trop de temps.

Temps que Deeks prenait volontairement pour les coincer comme des souris, tout en sachant que le pire risquait d'advenir s'ils sortaient au moment même où les flics arriveraient sur place.

\- Donc là, vous avez deux choix. Sortir sans attendre ou remplir vos sacs... au prix de devoir ensuite vous rendre à la police et me prendre comme avocat.

\- On va plutôt choisir la troisième option ?

\- Celle où vous restez coincés ici pendant des heures, où l'on crève tous de chaud et où vous vous crevez tout court après une nuit de pourparlers inutiles avant que le SWAT ne lance l'assaut à l'aube ? Je vois. C'est votre choix après tout.

\- LA FERME ! Abrutis. C'est n'importe quoi ! s'excita à nouveau le plus fragile.

Sur ce court échange, Deeks établit facilement leurs trois profils : il y avait « le chef », « l'instable prêt à tout » et « le silencieux ». Il estima aussitôt que le plus dangereux serait sans conteste celui n'ayant pas dit mot. Information dûment notée et facilement partagée d'un rapide regard croisé avec Nell.

\- Ferme là et au sol ! repris le chef autoproclamé du groupe.

\- Ok. concéda-t-il facilement, les déroutant un peu plus encore par cet énième changement de ton.

\- Toi ! Le coffre ! reprit l'excité du bocal face à la pauvre vendeuse toujours aussi paniquée.

Son bruit de bouche voué à signifier son mécontentement ne passant pas inaperçu, le chef l'interpella à son tour.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Vous croyez vraiment qu'une simple vendeuse saura où sont les clefs et les pierres les plus précieuses ? C'est évident que seul son boss est en capacité de vous les dénicher.

Ne leur laissant pas le temps de la réflexion, Deeks ajouta plus de pression en ne cessant plus de parler.

\- Le temps file, les mecs ! Le temps file ! Alors ? Allez-vous me demander de vous sortir de là ?

Ne pouvant ignorer tous les regards agacés des clients, comme des malfaiteurs, dirigés sur lui, Deeks n'en fit guère état. C'était leur vie qu'il tentait de sauver par l'un de ses coups de bluff habituels. Rien ne valait mieux que l'aplomb pour faire face à ce type d'individus sans la moindre trace de jugeote.

\- Pas question de nous rendre ! Toi ! Remplis le sac !

Au mouvement de tête de Deeks signifiant la serveuse, le bijoutier s'activa enfin en lui demandant à elle d'agir à sa place. Il venait enfin de comprendre les motivations de son client. Mieux valait qu'il soit celui qui s'isole avec l'un de ces hommes dans l'arrière-boutique s'ils voulaient ne pas ajouter le viol au vol.

De guerre lasse, le leader craqua au sourire entendu rendu par cet avocat de malheur face à cette scène. Ce type lui tapait sur le système.

\- Toi ! indiqua-t-il à son homme de main le plus calme. Accompagne-les tous les deux à l'arrière pour vider le coffre !

Satisfait de cette demande, Deeks ne se fit pas prier pour suivre le bijoutier et leur garde-chiourme. Son plan fonctionnant, il n'attendit pas plus pour qu'une fois à l'abri des yeux et des oreilles du reste de l'assistance, il profite que le bijoutier ouvre son coffre pour désarmer le grand muet.

Une action aussi inopinée que violente, où le flic n'eut aucun scrupule à utiliser ses plus basses compétences en matière de combats clandestins. Quand l'assaillant fut enfin mis hors de course, sans connaissance à même le sol, il s'empara de son arme avant d'enfin s'enquérir du bien-être de leur hôte.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Je... Je ne comprends pas. Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Flic de LA, monsieur. Désolé si mon attitude un peu plus tôt a pu vous en faire douter.

\- Mais...

\- Je devais attirer leur attention pour éviter que le plus fou ne s'isole avec votre vendeuse. Je ne doute pas une seconde de comment cela se serait fini avec elle.

\- Je vois... Et maintenant ?

\- Si cela vous va. Vous allez y retourner seul avec leur sac... rempli de ces boîtes vides.

Faisant tomber en masse les boîtes d'emballage pour bague et collier dans le sac de sport apporté par les malfaiteurs, il le ferma avant de le tendre au bijoutier.

\- Dites-leur que nous sommes juste derrière vous quand ils ne comprendront pas pourquoi on n'arrive pas.

\- Ok.

Le voyant partir tremblant, Deeks n'eut guère à attendre plus d'une minute avant d'entendre l'embrouille prendre vie à l'avant de la boutique. Une minute de plus et c'est le chien fou qui émergea avec empressement face à lui - avant de tomber net de deux balles tirées dans ses clavicules. Il lui serait dorénavant impossible en l'état d'utiliser son arme.

Aux cris et hurlements de panique explosant à l'écoute de ces nouveaux coups de feu, Deeks rejoint à son tour la partie pour assister sans surprise à la mise en joue du big boss par Nell. Nul doute qu'elle avait à son tour profité de l'isolement du dernier homme pour sortir son arme et couper court à cet hold-up d'amateurs. Non loin, les sirènes de police se faisaient enfin entendre, alors que les clients affolés s'échappaient via la porte d'entrée débloquée par le bijoutier.

\- TOI ! s'agaça le chef devant son plan parti en fumée.

\- Finalement, je crois qu'on va vous offrir la quatrième option ! Vous n'emportez aucun bijou et ne faites aucun otage. Mais grands seigneurs, on vous évite d'être achevé pour vous permettre de finir en prison sans passer par la case départ.

\- Dans tes rêves, connard !

Voyant que l'homme allait tirer malgré sa situation, Deeks pointa à son tour son arme. Mais loin de lui faire face, il laissa Nell le désarmer d'un tir parfait sur ses mains, alors qu'il stoppait pour sa part sa première victime étonnement déjà de retour sur ses jambes et s'imposant à nouveau dans la danse.

Un quadruple tir croisé totalement inattendu pour les quelques personnes encore présentes. Un quadruple tir qui permit en la situation d'éviter que le bijoutier ne soit la cible du malfrat flegmatique, alors même que la balle du meneur déviée par Nell blessa légèrement Deeks à l'épaule.

Une seconde plus tard, le silence s'établit... presque aussitôt étouffé par l'arrivée massive d'hommes en bleu.

Alors que les trois voleurs étaient menottés malgré leurs multiples blessures, les deux amis s'offrirent un discret check du poing.

NCIS LA

Une fois la situation aux mains de deux inspecteurs de police, Deeks fut pris en charge par un ambulancier pour se faire recoudre sur place la coupure que la balle l'ayant frôlée avait infligée à son épaule. Il ne cachait pas son soulagement qu'il s'agisse d'une simple plaie superficielle ne nécessitant aucune hospitalisation. Car plus que la blessure elle-même, il aurait été bien en peine d'expliquer ce détour à Kensi. Là, il pourrait sans mal accuser un rocher récalcitrant croisé au surf...

Alors qu'il remerciait l'urgentiste pour le service rendu, Deeks réalisa en se rhabillant qu'il y avait peut-être pire que d'expliquer à Kensi l'origine de cette entaille. Il angoissait même soudain à l'idée de devoir annoncer à Hetty qu'il venait de foirer la chemise et veste confiées au matin. Il appréhendait déjà sa future confession quand le bijoutier le rejoint.

\- Je voulais vous remercier... ?

\- Deeks. Lieutenant Marty Deeks. compléta-t-il pour l'homme en lui tendant la main pour échanger une poignée ferme. Et je vous en prie. C'est ce pour quoi servent les forces de police.

\- Sauf que vous étiez en civil.

\- On est flic 24H sur 24 à LA, vous le savez bien !

\- Vous m'avez quand même fait peur un instant, tout à l'heure.

\- Désolé. Je devais juste les agacer suffisamment pour les contraindre à se séparer et ainsi nous permettre de les stopper. Diviser pour mieux régner. Tout ça...

\- Je sais qu'il y avait un peu plus que cet objectif quand vous m'avez incité à changer nos places avec ma vendeuse.

\- Je n'ai fait que ce que vous étiez en droit d'attendre d'un officier de police.

C'est à cette réponse que le bijoutier sut qu'il était devant un homme bien empli de modestie, toujours prêt à secourir son prochain, même au prix de sa propre vie. Qui pouvait se targuer d'être aussi exemplaire ?

\- Vous et votre amie avez été très courageux.

\- Certains diraient plutôt, inconscients. Il n'est vraiment pas conseillé d'interrompre ce genre de braquage.

\- Pourquoi l'avoir fait dans ce cas ?

\- Disons qu'une courte évaluation des protagonistes a permis de nous apprendre qu'ils n'étaient que des amateurs. Alors on a estimé le risque et finalement agit en conséquence.

\- Vous ne vous êtes jamais parlé ?

\- Question d'habitude, sans doute.

\- Je vois.

Pas qu'il le comprenait vraiment, mais ses mots avaient du sens.

\- Maintenant, si vous vouliez bien me faire une faveur. rebondit Deeks.

\- Bien sûr ! Tout ce que vous voulez !

\- Croyez-vous que vous pourriez me mettre de côté la bague que j'avais choisie. Je… je n'étais pas partie pour acheter quelque chose d'aussi cher. Aussi, je voudrais vérifier si je peux prendre un crédit suffisant pour vous la régler. Mais comme vous avez dit qu'il s'agissait d'une pièce unique. Vous pensez que vous pourriez l'ôter de la vitrine juste quelques jours. Une semaine tout au plus !

Devinant à quel point, il devait paraître pathétique aux yeux d'un bijoutier manipulant tant d'argent, Deeks estima qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien renier sans attendre sa demande. Il devait être réaliste. L'objet n'était pas dans ses moyens ! Alors, à quoi bon se faire du mal en visant une lune inaccessible ?

\- Excusez-moi, jeune homme. Mais je crains qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- Trop tard ?

\- La bague. Je crains qu'elle ne soit déjà plus disponible.

\- Oh.

Ne voulant pas paraître idiot, Deeks n'ajouta rien de plus. Même s'il brûlait de curiosité pour savoir à quel instant au juste durant le braquage interrompu, la bague avait bien pu être vendue à un autre. Sans doute était-ce donc une façon polie de lui dire qu'il ne souhaitait pas la lui vendre après tout le bazar qu'il avait participé à mettre dans sa boutique aux vitrines explosées.

\- Je comprends. Ce n'est pas grave. Merci à vous pour votre temps. Je tâcherais de revenir prochainement pour en trouver une autre.

\- Je ne pense pas que je vous reverrais avant longtemps, jeune homme. Mais je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde avec votre Dame. Croyez un vieux monsieur comme moi. Vous le méritez amplement.

N'insistant pas, Deeks le laissa repartir auprès du lieutenant venu prendre son témoignage, non sans une dernière poignée de main. Il fut alors rejoint par Nell qui lui présenta une boîte.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un cadeau.

Interloqué, Deeks la questionna d'un froncement de sourcils.

\- Du propriétaire des lieux. Pour toi.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Ouvre.

Se faisant, il découvrit médusé la bague tant convoitée. La pièce d'orfèvre parfaite qu'il souhaitait tant pouvoir offrir à Kensi.

Estomaqué, il en resta sans voix

\- C'est… ?

\- Le remerciement d'un homme qui sans ta présence, le bon jour au bon endroit, serait sans doute mort et sa boutique assurément dépouillée de tout bien.

\- Quand bien même. Je ne peux pas l'accepter !

Niant toute volonté à concevoir accepter pareille offrande, Deeks allait la lui rendre, ou du moins lui proposer de la payer par petites mensualités. Mais Nell le bloqua aussitôt dans son mouvement, tout en l'informant que son généreux donateur s'offenserait de tout refus.

\- Attend Deeks ! Tu dois comprendre qu'il s'agit-là d'une récompense à la hauteur de ce qu'il pense de toi. La lui refuser serait vécu comme un affront.

\- Nell... C'est de l'extorsion !

\- Rassure-toi. Je l'ai informé qu'il te serait impossible d'accepter toute offrande. Aussi est-ce bien une récompense officielle, dûment déclarée auprès des lieutenants de police en charge de l'arrestation. Je me suis assurée que tout avait été fait dans les règles.

\- Mais...

\- Mais même les policiers ont le droit de les toucher quand ils agissent en qualité de civil.

\- Actons que je peux l'accepter. Il n'en reste pas moins que tu as aussi contribué à les stopper. C'était un travail d'équipe. Alors, il n'y a pas de raisons que je sois le seul à profiter d'une quelconque « récompense », si tu veux la nommer ainsi.

\- Oh, mais crois-moi, tu n'as pas été le seul à en profiter !

Révélant ce qu'elle camouflait jusqu'alors sous son chemisier boutonné au col, Deeks découvrit une chaîne au bout de laquelle pendait une composition sertie d'émeraudes.

\- Nell ! Comment peux-tu accepter ?

\- Deeks… La question est comment pourrais-tu le lui refuser ? Cet homme a vu la mort devant les yeux. J'ai déjà eu bien du mal à restreindre sa générosité à ces seuls bijoux.

Finalement convaincu, ne serait-ce que parce que le temps courant, ils devaient absolument rentrer. Il se promit malgré tout de revenir voir l'homme pour lui proposer de lui payer son don, même si en ridicules petites mensualités.

Pour l'instant, ils réalisaient surtout avoir bel et bien manqué toute l'après-midi. Une absence suffisamment longue pour que leur retour soit fermement attendu à l'enclos.

NCIS LA

C'est donc sans surprise que Kensi le sermonna dès leur entrée dans la zone leur servant de bureau. C'est qu'à ses yeux... Pour une fois qu'ils avaient une journée consacrée aux écritures, il avait fallu que comme par hasard, il s'affiche aux abonnés absents la laissant seule avec leur paperasse commune !

\- Où étais-tu ?

\- Je…

\- Comme déjà dit plus tôt, mademoiselle Blye, le lieutenant Deeks a été sollicité par le commandant Bates plus longtemps que cela n'était initialement prévu.

Ne sachant par quelle chance il était couvert par Hetty, Deeks confirma sans mal l'information. Pour autant, il ne doutait qu'il devrait lui rendre des comptes plus tard. Ne serait-ce que pour les fringues abîmées qu'il s'était empressé de changer avant de rejoindre sa partenaire.

\- Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi Nell a dû l'accompagner. maugréa la jeune femme.

\- Récupérer les dossiers dont nous allons nous occuper prochainement. Ce qui me conduit à vous demander miss Jones, si vous avez trouvé ce que nous cherchions ?

Une question à laquelle Nell se fit un plaisir de répondre.

\- Nous avons exactement trouvé ce que nous cherchions. Une très grande affaire à venir !

\- Bien. Vous m'en voyez ravie.

Nul doute à cet échange que Nell avait réussi à prévenir Hetty non seulement des raisons de leur départ initial, mais aussi de leur retard.

Les remerciant toutes deux d'un « Merci » silencieux, l'homme reprit sa place. Restait pour lui à dorénavant trouver le moment parfait pour offrir ce qu'il tenait chèrement contre son cœur.

NCIS - LA

_Six mois plus tard. Soirée du Nouvel An._

L'histoire de la bague nouvellement portée par Kensi étant terminée, Deeks conclut par un simple :

\- Voilà.

Non loin de lui, Nell ne cessait de se mordre les lèvres dans l'attente insoutenable du verdict du reste de l'équipe quant à leurs péripéties passées.

Mais au-delà de cette aventure rocambolesque qui n'était pas tant surprenante pour Nell Jones et Marty Deeks, bien trop souvent habitués à des situations aussi atypiques. Kensi était avant tout émue de découvrir l'histoire derrière sa bague. Elle qui n'avait cessé de s'inquiéter de la façon dont il avait pu financer une telle orfèvrerie... Apprendre qu'elle avait été acquise au prix du courage indéniable de celui qui la lui avait offerte, le symbole même de ce qu'était Marty Deeks : un homme bon, toujours prêt à secourir son prochain. Cela n'avait aucune commune mesure.

Sam suivant l'histoire de manière plus terre à terre en conclut une morale toute différente.

\- Deeks, Deeks, Deeks… T'es bien le seul mec que je connaisse qui se fait offrir un tel bijou par un homme plus âgé.

Bien qu'amusé par sa blague, Callen le réprimanda de se moquer ainsi de leur benjamin. Encore plus terre à terre, lui essayait de repositionner cette journée dans les derniers mois. Mais à ce jeu, Kensi fut la plus rapide à mettre 2 et 2… hurlant aussitôt son effroi.

\- Mais... c'était il y a SIX MOIS ?!

\- Alors techniquement, cela ne fait que trois mois de plus que le délai instauré par Callen pour que Sam fasse dorénavant ses cadeaux de Noël !

\- Vraiment ? C'est tout ce que t'as trouvé à dire pour expliquer le temps qu'il t'a fallu pour me la donner ?

La conversation devenant bien plus personnelle que jusqu'alors, Nell, Éric, Callen et Sam s'évincèrent discrètement, laissant là les amoureux qui n'avaient pas même réalisé à quel point ils venaient d'officialiser leur relation…

FIN

.

[1] « Help me, Obi Wan Kenobi. You are my only hope ! » est la première tirade de la princesse Leia dans Star Wars, si d'aventures quelqu'un l'ignorait (J'en doute, mais bon...)

[2] WWH (=Where, Who, How ?) : « Où, Quand, Comment ? » en Anglais dans le texte ^_-

[3] Deeks, Dixon... Avouez que cela débute par le même son ^-^

mimi yuy


End file.
